


Hearing Your Thoughts

by Elennare



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jean-Luc Picard/Beverly Crusher fanmix, inspired by the episode "Attached". Made for the "performance anxiety" challenge at fan_flashworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearing Your Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This work was the final one by which I earned the "Brave New Fandoms" and "Brave New Media" badges, which you can see on my profile in LJ :)   
> I took the "post a work in a medium or fandom new to you" interpretation of the prompt, and did a double - new medium and new fandom! This is my first fanmix, so all constructive criticism will be most gratefully received :)  
> This episode was always a favourite of mine, so I really enjoyed finding songs to fit it. The mix title was taken from two different lines in the episode, both said by Picard at different points:  
> "Not that I'm tired of hearing your thoughts." and   
> "I was beginning to get used to hearing your thoughts and I find that I miss it."

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/elen_nare/pic/0000a18b/)   
  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/elen_nare/pic/0000b81q/)

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/elen_nare/pic/0000b81q/)   
Streaming  [here](http://grooveshark.com/#!/playlist/Attached+Fanmix/74397699)  on Grooveshark. 

 

**Selected Lyrics:**  
  
 **1\. Things I’ll Never Say – Avril Lavigne**  
  
It don’t do me any good  
It’s just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What’s on my mind  
(...)What’s wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
  
 **2\. Decode – Paramore**  
  
How can I decide what's right?   
When you're clouding up my mind   
(...)How did we get here?   
Well I used to know you so well  
(...)(My thoughts you can't decode)  
  
 **3\. When You Say Nothing At All – Ronan Keating**  
  
Without saying a word,  
You can light up the dark  
(...)You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all  
  
 **4\. Don't Speak – No Doubt**  
  
Don't speak   
I know just what you're saying   
So please stop explaining   
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts   
Don't speak   
I know what you're thinking   
I don't need your reasons   
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts   
  
 **5\. Ojos de Cielo – El Sueño de Morfeo**  
  
Apenas dices nada   
Y nada es suficiente  
(…)Sigo tus pisadas   
Aunque a veces me pierdo   
Me pierdo en mil preguntas   
Y siempre acabo huyendo   
Porqué salir corriendo   
Si te llevo aquí adentro   
Hoy te echo de menos   
Pero es que tengo miedo.   
  
 _You hardly say anything  
And nothing is enough  
(...)I follow your footsteps  
Though sometimes I get lost  
Lost in a thousand questions  
I end up running away  
Why do I run away  
If I carry you inside me  
Today I miss you  
The thing is, I’m afraid._  
  
 **6\. So Close – Jon Mclaughlin**  
  
And now you're beside me  
And look how far we've come  
So far, we are, so close   
  
 **7\. Nos Rendez-Vous – Nathalie St Pier**  
  
J'étais en retard, ou toi en avance sur nos sentiments  
Est-ce qu'il est trop tard pour une autre danse, une autre romance ?  
Je voudrais ce soir que ça recommence mais pour plus longtemps  
Plus longtemps... Mais j'ai jamais su ce qu'il fallait faire vraiment  
  
 _Was I too late or were you too early at our feelings  
Is it too late for another dance, another romance?  
I would like it to start over tonight, but for longer  
Longer...But I never knew what I really had to do_


End file.
